fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meme Mayhem
Meme Mayhem is an umbrella crossover fighting game developed by Dark Heart Games. It features characters derived from memes from all over the years, new and old. Gameplay Gameplay in Meme Mayhem is largely similar to that of the Super Smash Bros. series with a few differences to make it more unique. During a game the player selects either stock or time match and can adjust how many stocks each character has or how long the battle will last. Like in Smash the player seek to launch their opponent off the stage. This is done by racking up damage with your attacks that makes it easier to launch the opponents, also depending on their weight class. Each character has the same input for attacks performed by using either the regular or the special button and tilting the directional pad into one of four directions. Regular attacks include ground, mid-air and smash attacks, the latter having to be charged. The special button allows the player to use one of four special moves. Aside from that players can also shield and dodge roll as well as grab and throw opponents. During battle the players build up a meter called the 'Dank Meter' by successfully landing attacks on their opponents. When the bar is filled it allows the player to activate their Dank Meme by pressing the normal and special button at the same time. The Dank Meme is the ultimate attack of the character, which is a quick and flashy move that has a high KO ability. Other elements of the game are items which randomly drop on the stage and can be picked up and used by the players. Another important element are support characters. Unlike as in the Smash series where one summons an assist character from an assist trophy, Meme Mayhem has support characters. These characters can be selected before going into battle and will can be summoned at any given moment to do their attack. These often are character for which not a full moveset could be formed for. After using the support they have to recharge until they can be summoned again, recharging time depends on how strong the support is. Game Modes Versus Mode The main mode of Meme Mayhem is the Versus Mode. In this mode you can fight with a max of four players against each other. Before selecting the character you have to select the stage first. Arcade Mode In Arcade Mode you select a character to play as and go through several quests with them which often involve battling other opponents with different conditions. Story Mode One of the major modes in the game is the Story Mode and tells the narrative behind the game. The Story Mode opens with Shrek as he and his entire swamp are transported from his universe into a completely different one. He however is kicked out of his swamp and furiously goes on a search for who caused this. A strange force has brought all different kind of universes together to create the Dank Universe, but apparently a lot more is at play... to read the full story check out: Meme Mayhem: Dank Universe Online Mode Online Mode is the same as Versus Mode but instead of playing local against friends or the computer you'll be able to battle against players from all over the world. Meme Vault */Music Library/ is one of the vaults where many meme songs are stored that can be collected and listened to. They also can be selected to be played in the background of a stage. *Collectible Memes are pictures that can be collected in several ways. Every character has a meme to collect which can be earned through Arcade Mode. However memes also can be found throughout the Story Mode and randomly in Arcade Mode levels. Ocasionally they spawn during regular Versus battles as well. Lastly you can buy memes from Elon Musk in the store in exchange for lööps. Memes can be equipped to characters to give them a boost. Playable Characters Roster Characters There is a total amount of 26 playable characters in the game. When starting the game only Shrek appears as a playable character, all the other characters have to be unlocked in the Story Mode. No downloadable content has been announced as of today nor is it confirmed there will be any. |-|Taunts= *Grabs a fiddle and plays a little tune. *Does the iconic Italian hand gesture. *Slaps his forehead and then shakes his head as if he did something wrong. |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Kermit the Frog is a frog puppet created by American puppeteer Jim Henson, most notable for his appearances on the television shows The Muppets and Sesame Street. Kermit has become an icon of popular culture, and he is a popular subject of Internet memes. He has appeared in many memes like: Evil Kermit, But That's None of my Business, I Has A Shuvel and I Am Going to Kermit Suicide. In Meme Mayhem Kermit is considered a light character, this mostly due to him just being a puppet, or muppet to be precise. Due to him being a frog he already has a rather high jump and has an amazing speed. His attacks however are pretty weak but rely on rapidly attacking the opponents, trapping them in combo's. Kermit lacks good KO moves and must rely on his smash attacks and down special for this. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= *Takes a sip from his tea. *Waves around a random shovel look on his face that is a little too excited. *Crouches into a fetus position and rocks back and forth a few times. |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Thanos is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in The Invincible Iron Man #55. Thanos is one of the most powerful villains in the Marvel Universe and has clashed with many heroes. While not appearing in the meme, he is the cause of the Disintegration Effect, also known as "Particle Dispersion Effect" and "I Don't Feel So Good" meme which is a series of photoshopped image macros in which the subject appears to be dissolving using Photoshop's "dispersion" technique. Following the release of Avengers: Infinity War, the meme was revived for a series of jokes about the film's ending. In this context, it is usually paired with a line from the film "I don't feel so good." Despite this he also got photoshopped images and image macros toward the design of the character Thanos from the Marvel film Avengers: Infinity War and appeared in Fortnite. Thanos is the heaviest character in the game which also cause him to be the slowest character with the poorest jump, yet has a good up special to compensate for that. He is a very powerful character, with the execution of his moves having a start up lag, but when landed can be very devastating. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= John Felix Anthony Cena Jr. is an American professional wrestler, actor, rapper and television host. He is currently signed to WWE, where he appears for both the Raw and SmackDown brands. While being a fan of memes as well, he is also the face of certain memes like Unexpected John Cena , also known as "And His Name is John Cena" and "It's John Cena", referring to the video clip that loudly introduces WWE wrestler John Cena as his intro music plays. Also his catchphrase You Can't See Me has become a meme associated with Cena, generally in jokes in which he phrase is taken literally, as though one actually cannot see John Cena. John Cena is a strong character with overall average speed. He shines best on the ground as he has a very poor airgame, recovery and a low jump to accompany with that, thus is best to keep Cena on the ground. The executions of his moves have a good speed but suffers from a longer endlag than other players. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= *Says Are you sure about that? *Waves his hand before his face like the Five Knuckle Shuffle. *Faces the screen and assumes his signature pose. |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Mark Elliot Zuckerberg is an American technology entrepreneur and philanthropist. He is known for co-founding and leading Facebook as its chairman and chief executive officer. As the owner of FaceBook, a meme platform, he is subjected to several memes. Zucked is a slang word that essentially means "to be screwed over by Mark Zuckerberg." It has been popularly used in several different contexts since Facebook's conception in 2007. Memes of him also started appearing after his congressional hearings which made people believe he was either a robot or a lizard while it's purpose was to discuss how personal data collected by Facebook was used by the data mining and analysis firm Cambridge Analytica. And older meme is the Zuckerberg Note Pass from the movie The Social Network. In Meme Mayhem Mark is fully confirmed to be a robot, although he hides it from everybody. His robot body however allows him to have a fast run, but a slow walk. He has an average jump and decent strength and can be considered an all around character, being good in most stats but not excelling in any. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Sanic, a deliberate misspelling of "Sonic", refers to a series of fan artworks and game modifications featuring a poorly illustrated version of the video game character Sonic the Hedgehog. Sanic is commonly associated with another poorly-drawn illustration of Sonic titled "Gotta Go Fast". Sanic is almost completely like Sonic is in the Super Smash Bros. series although with a few changes. As gameplay element his speed is just so much faster than Sonic that it isn't even any fun anymore. He is a punishing character but hard to control because of his speed. In addition to that almost every move he makes has a loud distorted pitch accompanied with it. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Crash Bandicoot is the title character and main protagonist of the Crash Bandicoot series. Introduced in the 1996 video game Crash Bandicoot, Crash is an eastern barred bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". He is most known for his "WOAH" meme. Crash Bandicoot "Woah" refers to a series of videos featuring audio of video game streamer OneyNG saying "woah!" dubbed over the video game character Crash Bandicoot. Crash is a character of average strength and jump, but has an above speed compared to other characters. While it is best to get close to opponents for his attacks, he is more of a stage controller with the crates he uses for his down special. He doesn't have such a combo game and if not for stage controlling mostly relies on an attack-and-flee kind of gameplay. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= друг, sometimes written as Дpyг or Apyr, pronounced "droog", is the nickname of a cryptid featured in a cursed image of a Deathclaw from the Fallout video game series. The creature is named after the Russian word for "friend," pronounced "droog" or "drook." On April 2nd, 2018, YouTuber PewDiePie tweeted the image labeling the Deathclaw as "друг" in the bottom left panel. Within 14 days, the tweet gained over 36,000 likes and 3,700 retweets. друг is a fat character who relies on quick slashes by chasing and punishing its opponent. Despite their large statue they are quite light. While друг does it well on the ground, it really has a great airgame, being able to push opponents to the blastline simply with his melee moves and finishing with a special move to often seal the deal. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= SpongeBob SquarePants is a fictional character, the titular character and protagonist of the American animated television series of the same name. He is voiced by actor and comedian Tom Kenny and first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode "Help Wanted" on May 1, 1999. SpongeBob stars in a lot of memes on the internet with some popular ones like; Mocking SpongeBob, Are You Feeling It Now Mr. Krabs?, Caveman SpongeBob and Tired SpongeBob but in the game also embodies the memes of other SpongeBob characters like; Savage Patrick and Moar Krabs. SpongeBob is a light and floaty character. He has a high jump and deals average damage. He second jump is quite high, making him do a pirouette. Because of his floaty and light nature he is a very defensive character, using items and projectiles to keep his opponents at bay. In his regular attacking he uses his karate gloves, but also is shown to use his jellyfishing net, bubble blower and spatula in certain moves. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Harambe the Gorilla was a 17-year-old Western lowland silverback gorilla who was shot and killed at the Cincinnati Zoo after a child fell into his enclosure in late May 2016. The incident was wildly criticized online by many who blamed the child's parents for the gorilla's untimely death. Weird Twitter quickly jumped on turning Harambe into a meme, photoshopping into image macros and ironically featuring him alongside photos of Prince, David Bowie, and Muhammad Ali in tributes to famous celebrities that died in 2016. Harambe is a mirror of Donkey Kong in Meme Mayhem because of their similar build and them both being primates. He has a decent speed and combo game but shines in his strength and grab game where he can lifts opponents up and carries them. When receiving more damage he becomes slightly stronger due to rage. Although he is regarded as one of the game's best super heavyweights, he still suffers from common weaknesses that plagued him in the past, such as vulnerability to combos due to his weight and size, and his recovery in Spinning Harambe still gaining little vertical distance. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Waluigi is a character from the Super Mario video game franchise. Despite having appeared mainly in spinoffs of the franchise, he has gained popularity in the Mario fandom due to his mischievous, cunning nature. Due to his popularity, he has become a popular requested character to be playable in the Super Smash Bros. video game series. Despite that he is not in Smash and never will be which is why he has to resort to this game. Waluigi is similar to Luigi in the Super Smash Bros. series, having a higher jump that other characters. He has a mischievous gameplay which relies more on surprising the opponent with attacks. He may use his sport equipment in smash attacks similar to Peach and overall has a long range with his attacks. Out of everyone he has a moveset that most closely resembles an actual Super Smash Bros. moveset. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Shrek is the titular character from the animated film series by the same name created by DreamWorks Studios based on a book by American cartoonist William Steig. Although fans for the character already existed as early as 2001 with the release of the first film, the character didn't got substantial cult-like following online until 2010 to 2012. Shrek has a large cult fandom, some who make peculiar artwork and some even celebrate a Shrek festival. The first song of the Shrek movie All-Star became one of the biggest meme anthems and memes like Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life is where Shrek's meme popularity stems from. Shrek is a bulky and slower character. He possesses good strength and his speed and jump are still around average. Shrek has a good combo game, usually beginning with a grab and throw following into a series of melee attacks. His melee attacks mainly consists out of kicks and punches taken directly from the Shrek films. He is probably best compared to Wario from the Smash series. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= About Robbie Rotten was the primary antagonist in the Nick Jr. children's television series LazyTown; played by the Icelandic film and stage actor Stefán Karl Stefánsson. The character is known for being a lazy man who constantly schemes to undermine the influence of the protagonists Stephanie and Sportacus. Robbie Rotten mainly became a meme due to the song We Are Number One from the show. After this Stefán began to show a lot of appreciation for his fans and would be very involved with them. When he was diagnosed with cancer he had much support and managed to recover twice before eventually being diagnosed a third time which resulted in his death on August 21st, 2018. Despite his lazy attitude Robbie is quite the athletic person, having a decent jump and running speed and dealing average damage. He is an all around character and the most human character of them all. He uses many trinkets in his moveset to add extra damage. He has a special grab in which he throws a net, if it catches a player they will be pulled in and Robbie can throw them away. Strangely enough this net also doubles as a tether recovery. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Pepe the Frog is an anthropomorphic frog character from the comic series Boy’s Club by Matt Furie. On 4chan, various illustrations of the frog creature have been used as reaction faces, including Feels Good Man, Sad Frog, Angry Pepe, Smug Frog and Well Meme'd. Because he is a frog he has a high jump, but his speed isn't that high while he does deal more damage than average. He is of an above average height, but shrinks a lot when he crouches and also can move around at normal speed while doing so, making it easy for him to dodge certain projectiles and airbone attacks. Pepe's gameplay is mostly close combat, relying on trapping the opponent and repeatedly dealing damage. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= "Johny Johny Yes Papa", sometimes spelled "Johnny Johnny Yes Papa", is a nursery rhyme about a young boy who is confronted by his parent for eating sugar without permission. On YouTube, the song is often featured in "amateur quality" animated music videos. On August 18th, 2018, Twitter user @b6ner posted a clip from YouTuber BillionSurpriseToys, which combined "Johny Johny Yes Papa" with the "Baby Shark" song. They captioned the tweet, "i'm losing my fucking mind." The post received more than 113,000 retweets and 270,000 likes in six days. The video has since been removed due to a copyright complaint. Johny is one of the smallest characters in the game which gives him a very tiny hitbox but also is easy to knock off the stage. Most of his attacks are strangely executed by his head and otherwise uses items to attack with. For his smash attacks his father appears out of nowhere giving Johny a lot more range. Despite his size he is a heavy hitter but doesn't excel at speed or jump. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Derp is often considered as the main protagonist of the rage comics, him being the most default face to use. In Meme Mayhem he is the embodiment of the rage comics. Rage Comics are a series of web comics with characters, sometimes referred to as "rage faces", that are often created with simple drawing software such as MS Paint. The comics are typically used to tell stories about real life experiences, and end with a humorous punchline. It has become increasingly popular to create the comics using web applications often referred to as "rage comic generators" or "rage makers". Derp is the Mr. Game & Watch of Meme Mayhem, all of his moves are derived from other rage comic faces allowing him to change appearance in almost every move he does. His range in attacks varies, but is a light character with average stats accompanied with him. He excels at jumping however. Half of Derp's alternate costumes feature Derpina, his female counterpart, making the character an unisex character. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Nyan Cat, also known as Pop Tart Cat, is an 8-bit animation depicting a cat with the body of a cherry Pop-Tart flying through outer space. While absurd themes like flying kittens and pastry cats have been around for some time, the surreal humor behind this particular combination has captivated YouTubers and online art communities, spawning fan illustrations as well as user-interface designs and homebrew games across multiple platforms. Nyan Cat is fast, has a high jump and while running does quite some damage. While being able to maneuver well in the air, its airgame is not the best. Nyan Cat also doesn't pack much damage when performing a normal combo and relies on its speed to pack a punch, Nyan having a very powerful dash attack. In their moveset Nyan Cat makes references to other cat memes like cats with bread around their had in smash attacks, the crying cat memes in its down special, the bongo and keyboard cat in its neutral and many more. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Doge is a slang term for "dog" that is primarily associated with pictures of Shiba Inus (nicknamed "Shibe") and internal monologue captions on Tumblr. These photos may be photoshopped to change the dog's face or captioned with interior monologues in Comic Sans font. Doge is a very close combat character and one of the few characters that attacks on all fours. Most of his attacks include headbutts, biting and scratching. His side dash attack makes him jump against the opponent which can effectively trip them. He uses the sans-fonted words in his smash attacks which have a bit more range than his regular attacks, but keep him a relatively close combat fighter with all around stats. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Mimi is one of the lead character in the 2014 electronic pop song ME!ME!ME! created by Japanese DJ and producer Teddyloid that quickly gained cult status among anime fans for its catchy tunes and the enigmatic premise of its music video, which prominently features suggestive themes and an abundance of attractive-looking female characters. Following its release, the music video was instantly met with high acclaims from the viewers and critics alike, many of whom cited its high quality animation and catchy-sounding composition, as well as its suggestive themes intended for mature audience and the enigmatic premise of the music video, especially surrounding the role of female protagonist Mimi. Mimi plays similar to Bayonetta in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Her playstyle involves use bullets allow her to pelt opponents from a distance with invisible bullets after any attack, and Evangelion that mechanizes her smash attacks to be more powerful and have electric properties. Her fighting style involves heavy use of combos, although she specializes in chaining aerial attacks. To compensate for her strengths, her ground attacks have slightly more startup than most standard attacks, her aerials gain landing lag after each successful chained combo, and her smash attacks are slow and have low priority compared to their size. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Sans is a non-playable character from the 2015 role-playing game Undertale. The character is one of the most popular in the game and has spawned numerous memes and fanworks. Sans' name itself is already a meme as it refers to the iconic font that only is used by bad designers or for memes. Aside from that Undertale has generated many memes that involve Sans like: You're Gonna Have A Bad Time, Get Dunked On, Megalovania, Sans Is Ness, Sans in Super Smash Bros., Glowing Eye and Glowing Genitalia. Funnily Sans regular fighting style mirrors that of Ness from the Super Smash Bros. series, playing in on the meme that Sans is actually a deceased Ness. Some of the items Ness uses are replaced with items more iconic to Sans but h does keep the yo-yo for example. While not using PSI he uses his Blue powers instead and like Ness has the same double jump animation, although much shorter due to his decent recovery meme compared to Ness. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Dat Boi (a colloquial pronunciation of “that boy”) is a nickname given to a 3D character model of a green frog riding a unicycle, typically accompanied by catchphrases like "here comes dat boi!" and "o shit waddup," that went viral on social media in early 2016. Dat Boi is known for having been revived on multiple social network platforms. His fighting style is rather odd as he is riding an unicycle. Much like Bowser Jr. the unicycle is part of his hitbox despite not being part of his body. Dat Boi has a ranged fighting style mainly relying on trying to attack the opponent from a distance, and otherwise quickly closing in on them or dragging them towards him. His grab is with his tongue which has a good range and also can be used as a tether recovery. Dat Boi has a speed meter which is empty at the start of a fight but can charge with his down special. This speed meter will only decrease when using smash and special attacks as well as his dash attack. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Monika is the main antagonist of Doki Doki Literature Club which is a free-to-play anime-style psychological horror game presented as a romance visual novel, which was released for Windows and Mac systems by the game development studio Team Salvato in late September 2017. She is best known for the Just Monika meme. In the game's second act, it becomes clear to the player that a force is trying to drive the player to choosing Monika in the dating sim. At one point, Natsuki's dialogue is seemingly taken over and the face on her character art erased as she suggests she and Yuri are no good for the player and the player should focus their attention on Monika. The game then requires you to click on a button which says Just Monika. In Meme Mayhem Monika's fighting style closely resembles that of Zero Suit Samus from the Smash series without any concrete explanation, although it is most likely due to their similar build. Monika's attacks mostly consists out of kicks and a few punches but makes great use of glitching the game. Her smash attacks are basically her glitching the directed area of the smash attack. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Fortnite is a survival co-op video game developed by Epic Games and People Can Fly for macOS, Windows, Xbox, and Playstation 4. It is described by Epic Games as a cross between Minecraft and Left 4 Dead. It is commonly agreed upon in the meme community that only retards play Fortnite. The Ligma meme originated in Fortnite, as streamer Ninja apparently died from it. Other memes also are connected with Fortnite like Drake (Hotline Bling) and Thanos from Infinity Wars. The Fortnite Hero closely resembles the gameplay from their game. The hero is an unisex character that has several different genders and costumes based on the game as alternate costumes much like the Inling does in Smash. While using the pickaxe for their melee attacks, the hero uses firearms and other weapons in the rest of their moveset. Their moveset differs when their gun is switched. The player can switch between the dual guns which rapidly inflict minor damage, the assault rifle which is good used for long range and the shotgun for short range with much impact. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= *Gentleman's Dab emote *Hype emote *Floss emote |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Ugandan Knuckles is the nickname given to a depiction of the character Knuckles from the Sonic franchise created by YouTuber Gregzilla, which is often used as an avatar by players in the multiplayer game VRChat who repeat phrases like "do you know the way" and memes associated with the country Uganda, most notably the film Who Killed Captain Alex? and Zulul. The character is associated with the expression "do you know the way", which is typically spoken in a mock African accent and phonetically spelled as "do you know de wey." Along with the question in hand a VR user will start making "spitting" sounds, followed by a "mob like" mentality. Unsuspecting VRchat users fall victim to Ugandan Knuckles "promise" of showing "de wey". Only followed by a mass trolling. Ugandan Knuckles is a small but heavy character that packs heavy punches. He has a wacky moveset with staggering effects in his side and up special. All of his attacks either do much damage or staggering damage. He has average speed but not such a good jump. In his dash attack he does spin like the regular Knuckles would do in the Sonic games, it being his fastest move as well. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= *Clucking sounds *The Queen appears to give him a kiss *Asks "Do ya know da wae?" |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Momo is a nickname given to a sculpture of a young woman with long black hair, large bulging eyes, a wide smile and bird legs. Pictures of the sculpture are associated with an urban legend involving a WhatsApp phone number that messages disturbing photographs to those that attempt to contact it, linked to a game referred to as the "Momo Challenge" or "Momo Game." The appearance of Momo is actually the same as the sculpture she is taken from, not really giving her a proper body to work with. Despite this, creepy thin arms were added to the original body to make her fighting style more possible. She is quick, with a strong jump and quick executed moves as well. Her playstyle more relies on tricking the opponent, also by trying to keep them at bay and only inflicting rapid damage on them. Her KO capabilities lie in her smash and aerial attack, her down aerial also being a meteor strike. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |- !bgcolor=#00007e colspan="6"| Biography= Koopa-hime as she is called in the Japanese version of the game, but more commonly known as Bowsette, but also Queen Koopa, Queen Bowser or Peacher, is an anthropomorphised genderbend version of the Super Mario villain Bowser caused by the effects of the Super Crown power up. Following the creation of the character shortly after the release of a trailer for New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, it quickly gained a large amount of popularity on both the western and eastern web. Not surprisingly Bowsette's fighting style is a strange combination of that of Bowser and Peach from the Super Smash Bros. series. Like Peach, Bowsette has the ability to hover in the air with the use of her dress. She however possesses the strength of Bowser, which is a bit less in the compressed body of Peach. All of Bowsette's stats actually are a mid-ground of Bowser and Peach making her a pretty balanced character overall. While the Caucasian blonde Bowsette is the default skin, her tanned redhead version is the second. Alternate costumes also change the type of clothing she is wearing, some being more exposed than others. |-|Moveset= |-|Taunts= |} Support Characters Items Stages Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Fighting Games